


Christmas

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [9]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Batman watches the cold and white Gotham’s streets, the families walking warm with heavy coats and scarfs.The glowing christmas lights make Batman feel an emptiness inside his chest but Superman wants to have him in Christmas at his house with his family.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff of GnM.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Near the top of a building, next to a gargoyle Batman watches down - all it’s cold and white, the snow has covered Gotham’s streets - the families walking warm with heavy coats and scarfs.

It seems just one more day of winter. 

The street lighting begins to glow as well all those houses with christmas lights.

Watching all those beautiful lights make the Batman feel an emptiness inside his chest, he doesn’t have time to figure out that kind of pain.

“Batman” it’s Superman in the coms.

Kirk doesnt answer for a moment, he has an idea about the man is gonna ask.

“Plans for tonight?” Hernan asks eventually.

“Patrolling ”

“I could do that for you, if something happen I’ll go”

Kirk just wait for Hernan’s obvious question.

“Do you wanna come over? Bekka is gonna be here, everybody wants to meet you”

“Please, tell me you didn’t told to your family about us”

“About my precious boyfriend?” Hernan laughs after that. He knows that Kirk’s cheeks must be red despite the cold “Don’t worry, I didn't, but they already know that I like you”

Kirk doesn't want to have his cheeks red, he doesn't want to think about relationships.

“So are you gonna come?” 

“I don’t think so”

“Why not?” Hernan wasn't impressed with his attitude but he couldn't hide his disappointment

“Hernan . . . ” Kirk answers as he watches Will and Tina’s house in the distance “Christmas is for family, I . . . “

“You and Bekka are part of my family now”

Kirk keeps the silence trying to figure out the real meaning of that word.

Family. 

Something, somewhere you born in, you choose. Who knows.

“If you wanna come, you know where is my sister’s place”

In those kind of events Kirk’s feelings could just be mess up. Is he ready for this?

In the distance yet, his friends. They have been the only warm family for many years. It feels different now. 

His parents doesn’t crave for his son, neither in holidays. 

Under the weather cold, all those memories make the vampire’s heart break once over again. His lost families which are fine, happy with or without him.

Hernan wants to hug him every day, kiss him, to have him in Christmas at his house with his family.

One more family? It scares the little man.

***

One more try, he decided. With a long grey coat over his best clothes, Kirk stands in front  
of Valentina Guerra’s house.

He hesitates, walks away of the decorated door.

Suddenly Kirk hears Hernan’s powerful laugh from the inside.

From an appropriate distance Kirk watches him through curtains, next to her sister. Kirk isn’t in a christmas tale trying to notice how happy or miserable would be this holiday without him; nonetheless Hernan seems worried watching over and over again the watch on his wrist waiting for him.

The doorbell rings, Hernan leaves his spot without words to open the door with one of the biggest smiles Kirk have seen on Hernan's face.

“I knew you would come, please come in”

“It’ll be just a few hours. Then I’ll be back in Gotham because if something happens . . .” 

“I know you are worried about your city, If something happens I’ll fly and take care of it. Take it like a christmas gift” 

“Well I didn't bring nothing for you” Kirk answers a little ashamed while Hernan closes the door behind him. 

“I’ll take you as present” Hernan smirk as Kirk notices the mistletoe over them.

After a small kiss on the lips which only lets Hernan craving for more; Kirk is introduced to Hernan’s family, his sister, father, brother in law, and nephews. 

Bekka was there already, she just smiles at him, proud of the vampire since she knows how hard this must be for her coworker.

Each member of the family are impressed to finally meet the Batman and Wonder Woman, the amazing team which Hernan is part. The kids watch the pale slim man with attention, Hernan’s father and his brother in law admire Bekka’s beauty.

Hernan sits besides Kirk in the couch while the family continues to hear Bekka telling them stories about adventures of the Justice League. She is careful enough to talk about just the ones with no much blood and violence. It just take a few minutes to Kirk to feel comfortable drinking ponche, a mexican sweet warm drink made with fruits. 

A little later the family and his guests went to the church. Even though Hernan is bored there, he do it for his sister, and his mother's memory. Kirk is happy to look at him with a long coat, being tender with Valentina and the rest of the family. Hernan tries to avoid any inappropriate contact with kirk to not make him feel uncomfortable, nonetheless Kirk take his hand while they walked back home. 

Until they arrive the house, Kirk notice Hernan’s father severe look. The man isn’t probably against a relationship like this but Kirk isn’t sure. The facts are clear when the old man approaches him when Hernan leaves the livingroom to help her sister in the kitchen.

“My son always have had his temper, but since what happened to his sister . . . I haven't watched him smile like that in a long time, as when he talks about you”

Kirk listens with attention, with no words.

“His mother would be proud of him, beyond the Justice League, because he is happy again” 

“He makes me happy as well sir” Kirk answers full of nervous but also joy.

“Also you are pretty handsome, my son chose well”

Both of them laugh and Kirk feel some kind of approbation he hasn't felt in the past, just for being himself.

They enjoy the dinner that has been made by Valentina and her brother with no further problems beside the fact that for a moment Hernan has to leave.

***

Three young men attempt to robbery a small grocery store in Gotham center, every one of them with guns.

“What is he doing here?” one of the young men turn to his partners scared after see the Superman appear in a flicker in front of them. In any case they were just expecting Batman.

“We are fucked, he is gonna kill us”

“Call down, drop the guns” Superman tries to control the situation watching their frightened faces.

Two of them obey, the other one hesitates frozen on his place.

Superman walks towards him.

Those frightened faces reminds him that first encounter with Kirk. Those looks make the superman feel more human and merciful that he should be. 

When Superman his close enough, he takes the gun; the man is shaking.

“Come on, It’s christmas” Hernan notices how young is this boy “I’m not gonna hurt you” and finally the boy's hard grip releases the gun.

***

After calm down the men and make sure everybody is save, he takes them to the station of Gotham PD and comes back to Valentina’s place soon.

A worried Kirk recibes him with a hug while Hernan explains him that everything is fine, joins again to the table.

They share more stories about the Justice League like the one Hernan has just been in, Hernan’s childhood and Kirk's bats, listening to christmas music and having some drinks. 

“Hermanito quedate*” Valentina invites his brother when she notices him watching his watch “You know this is your house, besides, in the morning you have to open your presents”

“I don’t know” 

“Batman and the pretty woman can stay too” one of Valentina’s kids adds

“That sounds good to me” the vampire agrees.

“Alright, Bekka can stay in my room, Kirk and I in the couches” Hernan declares.

“I would love to but I have to go to India, there is a family there that I have to visit” Bekka explains making the kids seem disappointment since they have enjoyed her stories about the Justice League, the India and all the other stories she could tell about many other worlds.

While Bekka is saying goodbye to everyone Kirk is worried.

“So where I am gonna sleep?” he whispers to Hernan.

“What do you mean? You are gonna spend the night with me, guapo”

Kirk’s cheeks are flushing, thinking that he must behave and that perhaps he may not count with Hernan on that .

“Thanks for coming princess” he hugs Bekka

“It was a pleasure, you have a really lovely family”

“You are part of it now” he smiles as pulls Kirk closer, making him know that those words are also for him.

After a hug with Kirk Bekka uses the boom tube on her sword to leave the place.

“Kirk, seriously, do you wanna sleep with me? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable after the nice afternoon we had” he decides to no tease more the vampire “I’m glad you are here”

“It’s fine, I’m glad you invited me”

***

In the morning Valentina’s kids are happy to unwrap their christmas gifts next to Kirk - there are some for the vampire too - to later showing him their new toys.

“What did Santa bring to you, Batman?”

“A warm scarf and a book, and to you?” Kirk enjoys the chatting with the little kids next to the christmas tree. 

“A doll and a teddy bear and a . . .” one of them says but the other one also wants Kirk’s attention “A radio control car!” the boy exclaims as the small toy travel through the living room.

From the couch Hernan drinks a coffee with cookies, he watches the sweet scene.

“Did you have a good night Hernan?” Valentina wonders

“Yes sis, but I'm also having a nice christmas morning” Hernan answers to her sister when Kirk turns his head to him to show him a childish smile, like the little boy Superman always want to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read and take care!!


End file.
